1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track device with separable tracks for easy assembly and detachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a so-called xe2x80x9cthree-partxe2x80x9d conventional track device for a drawer. The track device includes an outer track 91, a middle track 92, and an inner track 93. A plurality of rolling balls 94 are mounted between the middle track 92 and the inner track 93 to allow easy sliding movement of the inner track 93 in the middle track 92. In order to allow easy assembly, the inner track 93 has a claw 95 with a resilient leg 96 and the middle track 92 has a stop 97. The resilient leg 96 can be pressed to allow a protrusion 951 of the claw 95 to move across a stop piece 971 of the stop 97, thereby allowing assembly or detachment between the inner track 93 and the middle track 92. After the inner track 93 has been engaged in the middle track 92, the protrusion 951 of the claw 95 is engaged with the stop piece 971 of the stop 97 when the inner track 93 is pulled outward, thereby preventing disengagement of the inner track 93 from the middle track 92. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a track device with separable tracks for easy assembly and detachment.
A track device in accordance with the present invention comprises a first track and a second track. An engaging member is mounted to an end of the first rack and includes at least one leg and at least one operative wall. The first track further includes an upper longitudinal lip and a lower longitudinal lip. The second track is slidably received in the first track and guided between the upper longitudinal lip and the lower longitudinal lip. A pressing block and a resilient member are mounted to the second track. The pressing block includes a pressing leg and a shoulder. The pressing leg presses against an end of the resilient member. The end of the resilient member includes a tappet plate. Another end of the resilient member includes a pressing portion.
The shoulder of the pressing block abuts against the leg of the first track. When the pressing portion of the resilient member is pressed, the tappet plate of the resilient member moves the leg such that the operative wall of the engaging member disengages from the shoulder of the pressing block, thereby allowing separation of the second track from the first track.